


Secrets

by Amaxe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Analogy, Gen, Hurt, Junior Shakespeare, Relationship(s), Rhyme, Secrets, original - Freeform, poem, secret, thought provoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaxe/pseuds/Amaxe
Summary: Poems about life and struggle.Just cause.I relate to some of them. The rest, I have observed in others.Rating is for seriousness, not sexual themes.





	1. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short poem about secrets and how they are likened unto a wild animal.

Secrets cannot be tame

Yet they are kept all the same

Secrets always get out, you see

For this is how it must be

Sometimes, though, a secret must remain a secret

Often to prevent offense, worry, or regret

But it is bound to get out

Of this, I have no doubt

Secrets always get out, you see

For this is how it must be

Whether in this life or the next

Till then, it never comes to rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this waaaaaay back in my freshman year of high school. About (Wow, I'm older than I thought) a decade ago. I'm still proud of it though, so I thought I'd post it here.


	2. My Beast

Streams of light break through the clouds

A single face steals the heart from the crowds

 

Who is this being of grace and fair?

A heart of weary grief tastes the dawn of repair

 

Eyes of conviction, hands of devotion

What could you see amid the commotion?

 

You pursue a shadow, a façade

I am a mere being of fraud

 

Mine hands bring misery

Daggers of my breath are no mystery

 

Thine allure to languish

I am but constrained to vanquish

 

The sound of my steps recede before the fortnight has closed

The choice has been made; I will not be exposed

 

Bitterness be my master

For who could love a monster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I did a thing. 
> 
> So, I was sitting on the toilet, a couple lines popped into my head, and I felt oddly poetic. Don't take this seriously! The idea just popped into my head and it took a weird turn. I can really dive into personalities and perspectives. I'd imagine you can relate this to all sorts of characters (or even yourself) so just insert names for dramatic effect!
> 
> I think this actually suits Loki really well...


	3. Depression

Silent tears

Forgotten dreams

Granted fears

Torn seams

Dead ends

Broken hearts

Endless bends

Missing parts

Grief stricken

Bearing sin

Character sicken

Self-assassin


	4. I'm Tired

I’m tired

The façade is admired

But how well does the mask fit?

Do they not say fake it till you make it?

How true could such a statement hold?

Can a soul be worth more than gold

When it is only plated in fine metal?

That person must have been mental

 


	5. Love is Cliche

Love is cliché

It pops out everywhere, every day

Movies, music, or books, it comes in all forms

How could everyone want what is the norms?

How could so many scramble for the latest release

Yet call something older than earth a masterpiece?

What do you see when you look at your spouse?

What do you feel as you hold your love’s hand on the porch of your house?

How do personalities click and mold around one another?

How can you be close yet not hover?

Love is a delicate dance, a game

Failure comparable to a heart caught in flame

How? Why? I cannot understand

Why do souls search for something so alarming yet so bland?

I know it is crazy and a goose chase and invisible as a phantom

It’s something I cannot hope to fathom

‘I know better,’ my mind tells my heart who dwelt

Yet my heart still yearns for something it’s never felt

 

 


	6. If Someone Were to be Alone as They Fall

If someone were to be alone as they fall

Could anyone claim they fell at all?

If someone screamed into the wind

Would it even make a difference to rescind?

After attaining one’s greatest fears

No one will notice the tears

If it’s already raining


	7. I Don't Need a Therapist, I Need a Friend

I don’t need a therapist, I need a friend

I need someone I know feels mutual, whom I can depend

I need someone who doesn’t put me in the backseat

When I need them most and their love comes down the street

I’m tired of questioning, of being played

How true can a bond be when the other is paid?

Why is it that when I open up, I am treated different

Or handed off to a friend for rent?

I’m haunted, I know I have ghosts

That’s no excuse to treating an hour of your time like making oaths

 


	8. Love and Honor Thy Mother and Father, They Say

Love and honor thy mother and father, they say

But are things so black and white without the gray?

What if your mother convinces you that you are without worth?

How much gratitude is deserving of those who gave you birth?

What if your father beat you for disagreeing?

What if it was your responsibility to do the overseeing?

When it is your parents who taught you by action that people can hurt you

Surely those who claim debt by default acknowledge that not all can be fixed with glue

It hurts when you are told that you are ungrateful

When the people supposed to love unconditionally are so hateful

 


	9. I Wear the Poker Face of Shame

I wear the poker face of shame

Does that make life a poker game?

When did I begin to hide my own emotions from myself?

When did I scrape up my past and hide it on the tallest shelf?

When did I grow cold and distant?

When did I drop bonds so consistent?

When did I become an acquaintance to all

But when it grows to more, I erect a wall?

 

Life hurts; Life is cruel

I refused to play the tool

How pitiful I have become

When the weak cannot be truly numb

And when the one who feels the most despite the fires of hell

Befitted an isolated outer shell

 

 


	10. I've Forgotten

I’ve forgotten

I don’t remember what we fought in

I don’t remember the deeds you have done

Most especially if you are a loved one

I don’t remember how or why I was hurt

I thought I was the reason I was treated like dirt

 

I live in shame

I don’t remember your name

I don’t remember where we met

No matter who you are, I eventually forget

I forget why I resented you

I forget all I ever knew

 

I’ve forgotten the details

The small little things, the trivials

I’m left with the feelings

Not as many words or beatings

Experience became instinct

Without purpose, little distinct

 

Because forgetting

Is easier than remembering

 

 


	11. Victim Mentality / Narcissism

Sometimes people remember the past differently from the truth

Was is good? Was it bad? How biased is the mind of youth?

Are the aged any better?

Can a mind be bound by its own fetter?

Can one be wise in a circumstance not unlike their own

Yet flip around and act untowardly with the known?

Why would someone behave this way?

A victim freed could retain fright and never let their walls decay

“Am I among these people?” you may have asked

But in asking this question, rest assured that you have passed

 

 


	12. Legacy

If this were my last day on earth

Will I be satisfied? Did I give anything of worth?

Will I be remembered?

Or will all I stood for be severed?

How many lives have I lifted?

How many have I watched while they wilted?

How many people have I ignored in my wake?

Could I have done better? Have I made a mistake?

They say that what you regret in the end

Is what you _didn’t_ do, how did you use the years you spend?

Oh the irony,

The sad reality

 

When life is meant to live for another being

Yet in many of us, ourselves is where we seek meaning

I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready to go with peace of mind

But I do know that here, now, is where I’ll fall behind

I don’t need people to remember what I looked like or what I’ve done

Just learn what I’ve learned and don’t forget to have fun

I may have a rough personality and at times seem cold as ice

But I’ve always had a soft interior and tried to be nice

Making people laugh is a passion of mine

My heart would swell when I heard laughter at the punchline

I don’t know if I’ll laugh or cry when I find out I’ve died

I just want to know that I gave it my all, and I tried

 

I’ll just leave these parting words, my legacy

Live in love and forgiveness, never jealousy

Whether your life on earth is long or short

Sooner or later, it will abort

Live as though you’ll die within the hour

That is how to be a hero, your super power

Because you cannot live for your own interest

It won’t matter who was talented, pretty, or richest

What matters after you’ve gone are those small fleeting moments

Those little things you’ve done for someone in silent torments

How did you address your family, your friends? What was said?

That will be your legacy, the legacy of the dead

 

 


	13. Depression is Strange

Depression is a strange phenomenon

One can intermingle while entirely withdrawn

Depression isn’t just feeling down or sadness

It’s a total loss of purpose that feels like succumbing to madness

It’s nigh impossible to do anything any day

When your mind tells you none of it matters anyway

Activities that would normally have you squirm in delight

Result in a vacant stare and a stronger effort to be polite

You obsess and you fixate on the random with little to no sleep

Or you avoid and prevail by spending all your time counting sheep

You can be surrounded by the masses

Yet feel so isolated, so alone. Being indoors while wearing sunglasses

Uninvited guests come inside

And you want nothing more than to hide

Depression is a chasm in the soul

The eyes a thin door, and the mind a black hole

It sucks in everything life can give

And the only thing it gives in return is to live

For now, anyway

You can try and try to make headway

But it cannot always be overcome unaided

The door may be thin, but time has left it barricaded

 


	14. Cold

Have I always been so bland?  
Do I feel nothing? No, you misunderstand  
Did my face turn to stone?  
Please, please don’t leave me alone  
I’m just as feeling as any other  
I cry and I laugh and I gloat and I suffer  
My face may be stiff as a board  
But my mind is fluid and of its own accord  
Please stop telling me that I am cold  
If you could see what I felt, it would be a sight to behold


	15. Covered Blue

What can I do to help you?

I only see traces of your blue

So hidden, so deep, so covered in dirt

It’s easy to forget that you are hurt

You smile and you laugh a hollow melody

I second guess my own validity

Am I seeing things, am I insane?

When I try to help, you treat me with disdain

You ask for comfort, yet you push it away

When have you gone so far astray?

Am I too late? This is all beyond me.

How can someone be bitter yet so carefree?


End file.
